How it All Began
by xGossipGirl
Summary: Listen to Sasuke and Sakuras story on how they fell in love. A story on how, hate can turn into love. READ AND REVIEW. re-make of a love hate relationship.
1. Chapter 1: And it begins

_**How it all Began.**_

Summary: Sasuke and Sakuras take on how their relationship formed.

- this starts off with them talking to a host...

_ddjjdjd - Sakura  
><em>**jdjdjd - Sasuke****  
><strong>

Disclaimer: i do not own Naurto_  
><em>

.x.x.x.

Chapter 1: And it begins.

.o.o.o.

_For starters.. Yes, he is a douche bag, whom I hate.. Who is no doubt cold hearted, BUT! That does NOT mean he can't dazzle me.. I mean have you seen his face? Its like OMG. Anyways, he is an Uchiha.. They have that effect on people, and I am a person so hat includes me. Also he is considered one of the hottest guys in school so sue me dammit._

**Haruno Sakura, is a bitch, who is smart, hot and sporty, which I hate to admit.. It kind of lowers my pride since she is a girl and all and nearly beats me in everything. But! Obviously we hate each other.. that's pretty obvious, idiots. Even so, she can make anyone speechless.. Including me.. Luckly, I am an Uchiha and we don't talk much.**

_Hello! My make is Haruno Sakura. And my goal in life? To take Uchiha Down.. Misson take Uchiha down dammit._

**Hn, Uchiha Sasuke. And what do I want to achieve in life? The take down of Haruno Sakura.. She will go down.**

_He is such an ass! How the hell does he have fan girls? And wtf? Fan boys.. His hair is like a chickens ass.. And its naturally blue? Not possible. And no I am not a hypocrite. But it does sparkle in the sun…_

**Shes popular? How that happened I do not know. For one thing, her hair is pink.. That should not be possible, although it does catch your eye once in a while.. Which is probably the reason for her many fan boys.**

_Alright, so he is the biggest ass I have ever met but, his eyes are the most hypnotic eyes ever.. So not fair. I mean, how does someone so dickish have such amazing eyes? It that should not be legal._

**Ok, ok.. So she might have really cute eyes.. So what? Its green. No its emerald green.. No one else has emerald green eyes.. Why she has them beats me.**

_He is so quiet.. The bitch has to speak more! I swear if he says Hn one more time.._

**SHUT THE HELL UP! She talks so much. Its alright to NOT talk once in a while.**

_He is the most non-human, human I have ever met! Is he even capable of smiling? Because all I see is a smirk, which in my book does not count as a smile..A chuckle isn't a laugh either._

**She should stop smiling.. Even if she is sad.. She smiles. Pisses me off, she should just stop laughing too.. or well.. stop laughing at everything, at least.**

.x.x.x.

"even if these might be the reasons I fell for him" a pinked haired beauty smiled.

"what did I say about her smiling? When am I ever wrong? But yeah.. I guess shes right" Sasuke smirked

"he is so modest isn't he?" you could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"hn"

".. if you love me.. Speak 4 proper words!"

"Of course I love you" Sasuke smiled peaking her on the lips.

"aww the was even 4 words!" Sakura squealed.

"So as cheesy as this is.. You are officially my knight in shinning army. Who is by the way prince charming.."

"yeah, pretty much sums me up.. What can I say? And -sign- you are the damsel in distress who I obviously saved" Sasuke smirked

"haha really now how am I the damsel in distress?" Sakura asked.

"hmm how are you not?" he challenged.

"because I can pummel anyone who tries to touch me.."

"true, but don't hurt my pride"

"HA! Pride.. But fine then"

"well you guys are a umm unique couple. With a very interesting relationship. So tell me how did this all began?" Jonathan asked.

"haha well Johnny let see it's a long story right Sasuke -kun" Sakura asked

"hn uh-huh" he replied

"well you see it began like this…." Sakura trailed off.

.o.o.o.

UPDATED! Or well edited.

- I felt as if it was too OOC for Sasuke.. And wanted to start over, I hope you liked it.. They still are out of character, but im hoping it'll work out! Haha please review, it would mean a lot.. Maybe some pointers too.. J sorry, I know I go … a lot throughout the story, it's a force of habit now.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Plan, and planned

So chapter 2 of HIAB, hope you like it, it was kind of rushed...

* * *

><p>"Sakura!, hey wait up!"<p>

Sakura turned around to see her best friend Ino running up to her (more like power walking in heals), looking as perfect as ever. She naturally waited of course, for Ino to catch up.

"Hurry up pig, don't have all day ya know" Sakura replied playfully

"who you calling Pig, forehead?"

".. you?"

"whatever, so how as your holiday in Italy?"

As soon as Ino asked, Sakura got right into the story on her holiday away in Italy with her family, "it was amazing, I had so much fun" Sakura gushed ".. not to mention the amount of cute guys with accents" she laughed.

"AND! Well, I have formed the best plan to take the bastard down for senior year, though I gotta admit, its harsh" Sakura said

"if bastard means Sasuke, then please fill me in"

"well, I am gonna make the heartless crap fall so much in love with me, and make him take me to the Ball (or prom or homecoming, whichever you prefer), then ditch him and break the icy heart of his.. after melting it of course" Sakura said proudly.

"wow, that's a pretty solid plan, props on it, good luck with the falling for you part, Saks you may be one of the hottest girls.. along with Me, Hinata and Tenten of course, but how do you plan on melting his heart?"

"ill think of something" Sakura replied before walking again.

_**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**_

"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeme! Didcha miss me? Huh huh huh?" Naruto, Sasukes best friend asked.

"hn, no, but I need a plan to ruin Haruno A-sap"

"why? If you think about it, you would make a perfect couple" Naruto said earning him a slap on the head.

"wait, I have the perfect plan" Sasuke said

"and that is?"

"I will make her fall for me, ask her to the ball, then ditch her at the ball, and get a different date, she will be so embarrassed and hurt, it would ruin her."

Naurto stared at Sasuke, that is good, but you realize this is Sakura and well, she does hate your guts" Naruto pointed out.

"ill this of something" Sasuke said walking away "I always do".

Looking back at Naurto and not where he was walking he suddenly bumps into someone, a girl with pink hair to be exact, not knowing who it was he was about to mutter an apology before looking at the person.. "Hn, Haurno, watch where you're going"

"you are an ass Uchiha" Sakura said, punching him and then walking into her form class with Ino

"Fuck, she punches hard" Sasuke muttered

"yeah, good start on making her fall in love with you Teme" Naruto said, before also walking into the same class.

* * *

><p>Short, but it sorta introduces you to whats going to happen<p>

Please review, it'll make me happy!


End file.
